The term PDA was first used in 1992 to refer to the Apple Newton. The term also referred to a palmtop computer which was a mobile device that functioned as a personal information manager and had the ability to connect to the Internet. In general, PDAs are an electronic device which can include some of the functions of a computer, cell phone, music player, camera, etc. Today the term can refer to all smartphones, many cell phones, netbook personal computers (PCs), and other small mobile computing devices. Most PDAs can access the Internet via Wi-Fi or Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs).
Outside of cellular range, PDAs lose all features that depend on communication services unless they have access to satellite communication services. Satellite phones are available but they are generally larger, more expensive to buy, and satellite airtime service costs much more than cellular service. For day to day use, most consumers carry a cell phone, smartphone, or other type of PDA. If a satellite phone is required, it is usually carried in addition to their normal PDA since their carried PDA contains and manages their phone and email contact information along with other personal information such as appointment schedules.
Today, with many users communicating by text and email messaging, there is a need for a small low cost easy to use satellite modem that can be used with their existing PDA to send short text or data messages when outside cellular range. With such a device, the PDA user is never out of communication range and can continue to use his existing familiar PDA which contains and manages all of his personal information.
Since satellite text messages pass through multiple wireless channels including the Internet before they reach their final destination, there is also a need to guarantee that proprietary or sensitive messages are sent and received securely.
Another desired feature is a 24/7 emergency and concierge service to which users can contact to report an emergency or to obtain answers to general information questions.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to disclose methods and apparatus which provide a new low cost external “black box” secure satellite modem system that can be used with existing PDAs.